El hombre jirafa
by tulique
Summary: Kuroko es demasiado bajito como para llegar a los estantes más altos. Kikuro.


_¡Dedicado a mi amiga Viko! Lo escribí hace una semana, pero olvidé subirlo tanto aquí como a AO3._

* * *

><p>Catorce de octubre. Kise Ryouta —afamado modelo, gran baloncestista y <em>mejor<em>persona— falleció por causas misteriosas.

O casi. La historia oficial era que a Kise por poco le dio un jamacuco del quince al ver a Kurokocchi, tan temerario como siempre, subido a un taburete para coger una sartén.

—¡KUROKOCCHI!

Kurokocchi, aún desde el taburete (_que se me mata, ¡que se me mata!_), miró a Kise con cara de circunstancias. La única expresión que conocía, por otra parte.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Que si sucede algo? ¿No ves lo peligroso que es eso? ¡Que ese taburete está hecho añicos, que se podría caer a pedazos en cualquier momento! ¡Y tú con él!

Entonces, claro, Kurokocchi perdería el equilibrio y se desnucaría. Ahí Kise Ryouta —afamado modelo, gran baloncestista y _mejor_ persona—, sí que se iría al otro barrio con él. ¿Del susto? ¿De la pena? ¿De una mezcla de ambas?

—Creo que ves el peligro donde no lo hay.

Kurokocchi, tras muchas protestas por parte de Kise, no tuvo más remedio que bajarse del taburete y dejar que su novio le cogiese la sartén de marras.

—¿Ves? Así todos contentos —Kise hizo ademán de pasarle la sartén, pero se retractó en el último segundo—. Kurokocchi, _palabras mágicas_.

Se esperaba que Kurokocchi suspirase agotado y le diese las gracias con esa vocecilla suave que lo enamoraba día sí y día también.

Lo que Kise no se esperaba era que, justo en aquel momento, entendiese por qué decían que la realidad superaba a la ficción. ¡Que lo partiese un rayo si Kurokocchi no acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento!

—Gracias, Kise-kun. Aunque insisto en que te preocupas demasiado.

Catorce de octubre. Kise Ryouta —afamado modelo, gran baloncestista y _mejor_persona— se murió de amor por un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de aquella experiencia, además de salvar a su novio de una muerte segura, fue que Kurokocchi aprendió la lección. Menos mal, porque pese a todas sus virtudes, que eran <em>muchas<em>, el pobre era más tozudo que una mula.

Si no llegaba a un estante, ya fuese en casa o en el supermercado, le pedía ayuda a Kise y, ¡pum!, problema solucionado.

Con beso incluido, por supuesto.

A Kise le estaba gustando esto de ser la grúa humana de Kurokocchi.

* * *

><p>—Kise-kun —Kurokocchi irrumpió en el salón con el delantal que le había preparado su abuela. <em>Sí, perfecto<em>—, ¿puedes alcanzarme el vinagre balsámico?

—¡Por supuesto! —Kise se levantó de un brinco del sofá y salió escopetado a la cocina.

De los tropecientos millones de estantes y cajones que había en aquella cocina, Kise supo al instante el lugar exacto donde estaba el vinagre balsámico. Podría llamarse _instinto_, sí. Quizás era que Kurokocchi y él ya estaban cien por cien sincronizados y no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Sí, sin duda era eso.

—¿Cómo sabías que el vinagre estaba ahí? —la voz de Kurokocchi sonó un poco fría de más.

—_Instinto_ —aclaró Kise. En su mente había sonado más convincente, para qué mentir.

Vale, Kurokocchi sabía de sobras que Kise solo iba a la cocina a coger sus zumos multifrutas del frigorífico, fregar los platos y poco más. No habría ningún motivo por el que tuviese que saber dónde estaba un ingrediente que Kurokocchi usaba una de cada mil lunas.

—Kise-kun.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? Kurokocchi, me parece fatal que pienses mal de mí.

—Te estás poniendo tú mismo en evidencia.

Pues también tenía razón.

—Kise-kun, ¿has estado revolviendo la cocina para que tengas que ayudarme a alcanzar las cosas?

—Así dicho, suena muy penoso…

—Lo es.

_Ay._

Tal vez había sido muy cantoso que, de repente, las baldas y los cajones más bajos se quedasen prácticamente vacíos y que los más altos estuviesen a rebosar.

Al menos no lo había pillado de noche, con las manos en la masa (o en la harina), cambiando todo de sitio. Eso sí que habría sido una humillación en toda regla.

—Te vi anoche fisgoneando en los cajones.

Adiós, mundo cruel. Kise Ryouta —afamado modelo, gran baloncestista y MALA PERSONA— decidió por sí mismo acercarse a la muerte.

—Eres verdaderamente tonto —dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa divertida.

Qué.

—Qué.

—No sé si es admirable lo mucho que te esfuerzas por un beso —Kurokocchi se acercó a él, posó sus labios fríos como su corazón en la mejilla de Kise y _muac-muac_.

—Sabes que me vuelvo loco por tus besos —Kise, aún un poco sonrojado de más, sonrió con ese toque seductor que conquistaba corazones allá por donde pisaba.

Kurokocchi no era la persona más cariñosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, así que para ganarse un beso suyo tenía que superar los doce trabajos de Hércules o, en su defecto, coger algo en la cocina.

Hasta Kurokocchi debió de darse cuenta de lo emocionalmente desnutrido que tenía a su pobre novio.

—La próxima vez que quieras un beso, pídelo—aseguró Kuroko quitándole el vinagre balsámico de las manos—. Pero, por favor, no desordenes la cocina.

—Lo siento —la disculpa falsa de Kise olía más que el pescado que se estaba descongelando sobre el plato de la mesa—. ¿Entonces me das un beso, Kurokocchi? Que me estoy perdiendo el programa de los niños que cantan por cogerte el vinagre ese.

En un ataque de crueldad mal contenida, Kurokocchi le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kise con el vinagre balsámico.

—Tras haberlo cambiado de sitio.

Kise estaba empezando a pensar que se merecía la mitad de los golpes que se ganaba.


End file.
